


Frostfall

by cirtolthiel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Companion!Derek Hale, F/M, Jarl!Lydia Martin, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Rating May Change, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim!AU, Stormcloak!Scott McCall, Werewolves, companion!boyd, companion!erica, imperial!Allison Argent, series of snippets into their lives, steward!isaac, thane!jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirtolthiel/pseuds/cirtolthiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Stiles met a strange man on the road and how he changed his life.</p><p>(The Adventures of Stiles & Co. in Skyrim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com

The cold wind was biting at his nose and cheeks’, leaving them red and sore, and his hood was not helping against the cold like the merchant in Riverwood _said_ it would. Stiles tugged at the dark red fabric once more, trying to get it to cover his mouth. He let out a huff and cursed Tolfdir for telling him that the resist frost potion would help guard him against the cold when it _clearly didn't_.

“Shouldn't trust any merchants in this damned—what in the…” He froze for a second and then hid behind a fallen tree. Stiles was certain that he had heard something in the underbrush. The twigs on the ground to the left of him cracked again and Stiles felt his heart jump and he clutched his staff of sparks to his chest.  
Letting out a noise of disbelief, the wizard relaxed against the fallen tree and closed his eyes in relief. The hare in front of him twitched its ears before darting off. So the troll-of-imminent-doom turned out to be a harmless hare.

Standing up and brushing the snow off the back of his robes and satchel, the young man mumbled to himself as he turned back to the path, “By the Eight, Stilinski, you need to get a grip of your— _ahhh_!”

“You shouldn't be travelling this road alone, wizard. It’s dangerous.” The man who had appeared out of nowhere remarked casually as he adjusted the straps on his iron helmet. He was wearing iron armour, and had a large daedric battleaxe strapped to his back. Stiles noted his immense size and height as he shrank back and tried to regain his breath.  
Stiles let out a noise that can only be described as a whimper before going to pick up the satchel – which he dropped in his fright, “What but who—you know what I don’t even want to know.” He was out of breath and felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, “You, sir, need to not… sneak up on people like that. You almost scared me to _death_!”

The young man was going to continue his complaints, but the tall, heavily armoured man had taken off his helmet. “Oh wow, uhh…” Stiles murmured. His cheekbones were so sharp you could probably sharpen your blade on them, even with the dark stubble covering his jaw. Tall, dark and mysterious' unruly hair was lightly sprinkled with snowflakes within seconds of removing his helmet. Stiles let out a soft sigh. The stranger shifted to lean on his right leg, taking in the sight of Stiles with an amused glint in his eyes. Stiles felt very inadequate and slightly off center.

“I’m Derek, of the Companions of Jorrvaskr. I often travel this road and I noticed you hiding in the undergrowth a few minutes ago…” Derek’s shockingly pale green eyes regarded him with a fond sort of amusement whilst Stiles fumbled for words to defend himself. 

Eventually, Stiles stopped talking, or at least trying to and held his hand up before taking a deep breath. “Yeah well, you… you shouldn't sneak up on me. I could’ve kicked your skeever-butt, y’know. I’m Stiles Stilinski, Student of the College of Winterhold.” He gestured grandly to his staff before putting it back in his strap.

“Wanna see some of my magnificent magic?” he grinned broadly and laughed, only to realize his hood was covering his mouth, whilst Derek made a face before nodding and smiling. Lifting up his hands and feeling the tug of magic within him, Stiles summoned a familiar and chuckled as its ethereal frame shook before it ran around Derek with a strange sort of enthusiasm. Derek lent away from the creature before frowning at it. Stiles let out a laugh and dismissed it.

“Not fond of wolves, Derek? _Scared_ of them?” Stiles taunted him with a devious grin on his face. Derek gave him an unreadable look before bursting out with laughter. The mage was confused but didn’t ask.

“So, if you really are as uh, _magically talented_ ,” he said the words in a skeptical tone, “as you appear to be, then why did a _measly_ hare give you such a fright?” he laughed and sat down on a nearby rock, his hands on his knees as he looked at Stiles. “And don’t forget the whole ‘Companion of Jorrvaskr’ thing either. I could battle you into next year, and you would do well to remember.”

Stiles scratched at the back of his head, and noted that his hood had fallen back. “I got a fright. Everyone gets frights. I bet you do too, _Mr_.Companion.” There was a long silence as the two regarded each other with interested looks. 

The larger man scoffed before speaking, “So why are you travelling these roads alone anyway, oh great and mighty Stiles?”

“My teacher has told all the students in my class to meet at Saarthal and well… I’m not really friends with any of the other apprentices anyway, so they left without me this morning.” Derek regarded him for a second with sad eyes before standing up and taking a step towards Stiles.

Stiles looked at the hand stretched out towards him and smiled as Derek clapped said hand on his shoulder fondly. Then he started walking down the path, much to Stiles’ confusion.

“Hey, wait up! Where are you going?” Stiles shouted at Derek.

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles before laughing and making a motion for Stiles to follow him, “Come on, Stiles. I’ll travel with you to Saarthal. It’s a dangerous route and I’ll be _damned_ if I let you walk it alone.”

Stiles shrugged and pulled his hood back up before jogging towards Derek, his staff clinking against his satchel. “Well, if you insist…?”

The dark haired man nodded, “I insist.” Derek put his iron helmet back on.

“Well, what could _possibly_ go wrong?” Stiles chuckled before walking ahead of Derek, not seeing the man shake his head fondly.

 xxxxx

Derek shouted as his battleaxe sliced into the thick, furry skin of the Troll and grunted in exhaustion as he jerked it out, blood squirting onto his face as the beast let out a dying whimper. Stiles was healing himself quickly, gold flowing around his form as his magic worked.

Walking slowly over to where Derek was now kneeling, Stiles coughed lightly as he tried to regain his breath. “Can I heal you?” he fumbled and then continued, “It’s just that some people don’t like magic or prefer potio-”

Derek grunted and stood up shakily, “Go ahead.” Stiles put an arm on his shoulder to support him, while the other hand started to work its healing magic. The dark haired man shivered as he felt the tingle of the magic knitting up the wound on his upper arm and then stretched his body out with a sigh. “Thank you, Stiles.”

“No probs, man. I’m a mage, it’s what we do.” Stiles grinned at him brightly and gave him a lesser healing potion just in case. The other man accepted it with a noise of affirmation.

Stiles regarded him silently before speaking softly, “You don’t speak much do you?”

The other man smirked before shaking his head. Stiles chuckled, “And I speak too much. We make a good pair.”

Soon enough they were back on the road, Stiles chatting amiably and Derek listening quietly and occasionally answering any questions he was asked. They both let out a relieved sigh when Saarthal was in sight.

Stiles turned to his new friend and hesitated, “So, Derek… After all of this, would you maybe want to uh meet up again? At the Frozen Hearth, maybe?” His voice shook from the cold.

After looking at him with a blank expression for a few seconds, Derek smiled, “That sounds good. I could definitely go for some mead right now.” He let out a soft laugh that made Stiles’ stomach flutter.

They agreed to meet up the next night at the Frozen Hearth for some ale. After Derek left, Stiles sat down, took a deep breath and smiled.


	2. A night at the tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Scott is a good friend and how Allison is the most beautiful woman Scott has ever seen.

Scott was not the happiest Nord in Skyrim, but he was content. As long as he had a roof over his head, mead in his belly and his best friend Stiles - that was all that mattered. And his job as a guard in Winterhold, that mattered too.

Speaking of Stiles, they were currently having a drinking contest (which Scott was clearly winning) at the Frozen Hearth. The mead was flowing and so was their laughter, so loud that some of the patrons actually shushed them – which only made them giggle like boys. 

As always with Stiles, mead loosened his inhibitions and the words came flowing out of his mouth, “Scott. Scotty. Scotty-Mc-Scott-Scott. Did you know…”

“No, but I get a feeling that I am about to.” Scott couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Stiles face before motioning for him to continue.

Stiles shot him a hazy glare, “As I was saying, remember about that guy I told you about? The one who refused to let me walk to Saarthal by myself?”

The guard thought on it a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I remember. The one with ‘the most amazingly pale green eyes’? The one who ‘had cheekbones so sharp you could sharpen your-‘”

Stiles hit his arm, “Yes, Scott that one. Good to know that memory is improving there, Scotty.” He ignored his friends scoff and tried to order another two ales for them, but was stopped by Scott. Stiles sent him an annoyed look but shrugged.

“So what about this guy… Derek, was it?”

The mage nodded and let out a sigh. “Yeah, Derek. He is a companion, y’know. I do not even wanna know where in Oblivion he got the daedric weapon getup, but hey…” He trailed off and stared blankly at the crackling fire.

Scott snapped his fingers to get his attention. Laughing at him, he told him to continue telling his story. Stiles coughed softly, “Well, we met up for drinks a few nights ago.. and well… I kinda… sorta, but not really…”

“What, Stiles?” He let out an exasperated yet fond noise. Stiles was combing his fingers through his hair and had a dent in his brow from thinking of how to phrase his words.

Stiles dropped his head onto the wooden table with a thud and mumbled, “I kinda really like him. Not in the ‘hey lets go get drunk and hunt something’ way, but more like the… um… ‘hey lets go stargaze and catch torchbugs’ way? You get what I mean?”

“Yeah, no, totally man.” He tilted his head at Stiles, “I understand… But what are you gonna do about it? Did you two arrange to meet again?” Scott had known Stiles was into men as well as woman for a long time, so it was no surprise.

Stiles looked pale, but his cheeks were slightly red – be it from the mead or talking about Derek. “Well… that’s the thing… we are meeting up again tonight. And Scott, you know how much I love you and everything about-”

Cutting him off his a waved hand, Scott scoffed. “Ok, sir subtle, what do you want me to do?” Stiles noticeably perked up and grinned at his friend.

“I was hoping that maybe you would, uh, watch how he acts around me? Maybe see if you can sorta see if he…” He trailed off and looked at the tankard on front of him before looking up at Scott with those _damned_ puppy eyes.

Scott tried to resist, he really did. “… Ok fine, I will. I didn’t really have any plans tonight anyway…” He tried to ask out Yvette, the barkeep, to have a drink with him, but she turned him down without a thought.

Letting out a laugh at how happy his friend looked, Scott patted him on the shoulder, “But if you want me to leave so you can have some, uh, ‘private time’ just loudly say something like… uh… Skeever-butt.”

“Oh Scott, you know I love it when you say romantic things around me.” Stiles deadpanned.

The guard laughed, “Oh shutup, as if you could’ve thought of anything better.” He thought about it for a moment then continued, “So… must I just go sit at another table and just observe?” Stiles nodded.

The barmaid came up to them and asked them if they wanted anymore to drink, but both declined. Stiles because he didn’t want to say anything stupid in front of Derek, and Scott because he wanted to remember everything this Derek guy did so he could relay it to Stiles later on. The friends decided to part ways, Scott moving to a table on the right of the large fireplace and Stiles staying where he was, with his back to the wall so nobody could sneak up on him or pickpocket him.

Motioning for the barmaid, Scott tried to recall the last time Stiles had liked someone that way. After ordering a beef stew, he remembered. It was Jarl Lydia.

When Stiles had liked her those three years before, she wasn’t the Jarl. She was merely the stewards niece, who the Jarl at the time had allowed her to stay in his hall. It turned out that the Jarl had been practising necromancy, and soon enough the situation had gotten out of hand. Scott had been there that night, when Lydia had been voted the new Jarl. It was a surprise for everyone, but the Jarl had no sons or daughters to take on his title and the steward refused the position. So it fell to Lydia, who was bright, smart and as sharp as a needle when it came to political matters.

Stiles… Stiles had a problem of liking people who did not have an interest in him. Lydia thoroughly enjoyed his company and invited him to be the court mage, but Stiles declined. Being around her all the time and constantly facing the fact that he was not good enough for her had been a daunting idea. Scott remembered how he cried and cursed himself for not being good enough. He had only recovered entirely from that whole debacle a few months ago.

So naturally, Scott was worried about this Derek guy. From what he had heard about the companions from the other guards in the barracks, the companions were a drunken, boastful group of warriors who had no time nor desire for romance or anything like it. They lay with different woman every week.

The door to the tavern creaked as it opened and closed, but it wasn’t Derek. Scott could almost _feel_ his jaw hit the floor as he looked upon the newcomer – she had dark curls under a hood, and he pale skin gleamed in the firelight. She walked with an elegance and grace that Scott didn’t even know anyone could possess. She scanned the room as if looking for someone and seemed disappointed when she didn’t find that person. Her eyes landed on his, and for a few seconds Scott must’ve looked like an idiot with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

She smiled warmly at him and made her way towards him. Scott vaguely noted Stiles in the corner of his eye letting out a large sigh before slapping a hand on his forehead.

Eventually she was at his table and Scott, ever the gentlemen, stood up and offered her his hand before stumbling, “Welcome to Winterhold, m’lady. Please, sit down.”

She did sit down, with a grace that was beyond Scott, and laughed when she looked up at him, frozen on the spot. “You can sit down too, you know. And please, my name is Allison.”

His stomach fluttered as he clumsily sat down, almost knocking over an empty tankard in the process – that earned him a melodic giggle from Allison. Regaining some of his manly dignity, he smiled at her, “Hello Allison, my name is Scott and I’m a guard here in Winterhold. What brings you here?”

Allison’s brown eyes twinkled warmly in the firelight as she looked at him, “I am visiting a childhood friend. I think you know her, Lydia Martin? I still cannot believe she is a Jarl, it’s the weirdest thing…” She trailed off as Scott continued staring with a dopey grin on his face.

“What, do I have something on my face or…” She trailed off as he shook his head.

Scott held back the ‘you’ve got a bit of beautiful on your face’, but only barely. “I know her, yes. She has done very well in restoring Winterhold to some of its former glory.” He chuckled and continued, “I am here tonight with my friend Stiles… He is meeting up with a man who he _likes_ and wants me to observe and see if he feels the same. Want to join me?” He grinned.

Allison let out a chiming laugh and leant back in her seat, “I would love to, Scott.”

xxx

Derek only arrived an hour later, but Scott felt like the time had flown by. He was so consumed by his conversation with Allison that he almost didn’t hear Stiles whisper-yell his name to get his attention.

Scott looked towards the door hurriedly and felt his eyebrows lift in surprise at the man that walked through. He was… definitely a warrior, that much Scott could tell from his physique.  He nudged Allison and tried to subtly show her that that was Derek. Luckily, she understood and let out an impressed noise, to which Scott frowned at.

“Ok, so that’s Derek, and now he is sitting with Stiles. We need to try and determine whether he is interested in Stiles too, right?” Allison looked happy once Scott nodded.

Not much happened for at least half an hour, but then Derek started to slowly scoot his chair closer to Stiles – who did not notice. Allison hit Scott softly, trying to contain her excitement. Her giggles fascinated Scott to no end, and he had to shake his head to regain his focus.

“Oh wow. He is scooting closer- oh.”

Allison nudged him, “What? What is it?”

“Look at the way he looks at him. He seems really… cautious? But at the same time he seems pretty invested in my opinion. But then again I am terrible at noticing those types of things. What do you think?” The guard turned to her and almost melted at her warm smile.

Letting out a giggle and then a hum, she crinkled her nose as she watched. “It seems… Stiles is acting very shy around him, and not really looking him in the eye very often. Eye contact is key so we need to try and get Stiles to look him in the eye…” she trailed off.

“Maybe….” Scott’s words failed when Derek put his hand on Stiles neck as they spoke, a warm look on his face. He could almost _hear_ Stiles blush and let out a nervous giggle. Derek let his hand drop to his side, almost touching it against Stiles’.  “If Stiles thinks this guy isn’t interested then he is absolutely blind.” He turned back to face Allison and she nodded with a determined look on her face.

An hour passed in which Allison and Scott indulged in some light conversation inbetween taking turns at watching Stiles and Derek. It was Allisons turn to watch when things got interesting.

“Well, at least Stiles is looking at him a bit more now.” Allison trailed off when Stiles looked up at Scott with a devilish grin before quickly looking back at Derek with a glazed look in his eyes. Scott noted that Derek was staring at Stiles with a reverent look on his face, before leaning forward and saying something in Stiles ear. Judging by the way Stiles' eyebrows shot up and his cheeks flushed, it looked like things were getting somewhere.

The two stood up slowly and Scott almost missed Derek brushing his hand against Stiles face before motioning his head towards the door. Stiles looked pleasantly shocked, but followed closely behind. Just before he walked out he winked at Scott and mouthed ‘skeever-butt’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, quick update. I am gonna update as the inspiration comes :)


	3. Into the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants to tell Stiles something, but loses his nerve.

Stiles shushed Derek as they walked up the stairs in the hall of attainment, both of them sneaking slowly. They had been meeting every second night at the Frozen Hearth for drinks and conversation for about three weeks, and after a particulary promising whisper from Derek, they had agreed to go to Stiles’ room… which was unfortunately in the college.

A loud crash shocked them both, causing Derek to squish Stiles against the wall, covering them in shadow. His heart nearly stopped when Derek rested his forehead on his slightly bony shoulder. Stiles shuddered as Derek’ steady breaths tickled his exposed next and was about to ask Derek what he heard when he felt a hand cover his mouth. Stiles bit the hand for good measure and only earned a shove against the wall and a barely audible growl.

A cranky sounding voice was heard, “Gods, where in Oblivion is my sleeping potion…” followed by a small clattering noise, and then a bed creaking.

They both waited for about a minute before their bodies relaxed and Derek took his hand off of Stiles’ mouth. He stared at the wet patch on his palm where Stiles bit him and shook his head before wiping it against his pants.

The mage let out a quiet huff and shoved Derek forward so that he kept walking up the stairs to get to the roof, but after only a few steps Derek stopped and turned to Stiles as if to say something, but thought better of it and turned around and kept walking.

Stiles shrugged and let out a huff. “So, _grumpy_ , don’t you think we are gonna get cold up there? In case you haven’t noticed, its kinda cold…” but Derek didn’t reply.

Once they were on the roof, Derek immediately let out a pained noise and turned to look at stiles, “ _Stiles_ -“

“Don’t even, Derek, I told you it would be cold.” He huffed again but Stiles ignored it. “So what are we gonna do up here anyway? I mean, I remember what you said at the tavern, like, _extremely_ well… but in this cold?”

Derek had a frown on his face before he straightened it out and turned to walk towards the barrier closest to the small town. He watched the drunken people stumble around and the on-duty guards begrudgingly deal with them. Stiles tried to sneak up on him, but Derek turned to face him before he could launch a tickle attack, like he had planned.

“Whats up with the face?” Stiles poked Derek before leaning against the barrier.

Derek looked confused and frowned, “What’s wrong with my face, Stiles?”

“Oh, I dunno…” Stiles drawled and then chuckled. “Maybe the fact that you look really frowny?”

The eyebrow raise that earned was strangely impressive. “ _Frowny_? Are you sure that’s not just my default face?” He wouldn’t look Stiles in the eye for longer than a few seconds.

“Derek… is everything ok?” Stiles tentatively rested a hand on Derek’s broad and inexplicably warm shoulder before making an embarrassing whine and ducking his face into Derek’s shoulder.

“Stiles, what are you-“

“Your warm, I’m cold.” He said simply as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “So, is everything ok? Did I do somethi-“ Stiles was cut off by a ‘tch’ noise from the other man.

Stiles felt his heart flutter when Derek nuzzled his chin into Stiles hair. “I just… You are _so_ … and I’m a…” Derek let out a pained huff before groaning. He sounded so distraught and lost.

Stiles resisted the urge to snuggle him senseless and make him happy like he had been earlier and rather said, “I’m so what, Derek?”

Green eyes met amber and Derek exhaled deeply before speaking in a pained voice, “You are… _enthralling_ and… amazing. And I’m just-”

Stiles cut him off with a wave of his hand, “No, you aren’t _anything_ other than good things, ok? You have saved my life a few times, bought me dinner and drinks and are letting me steal your warmth. You are not anything bad so don’t even ok?” Stiles pressed his mouth gently to the base of Derek’s throat before snuggling in closer.

The companion froze for a second before wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him closer. “Thank you, Stiles.” His voice sounded emotional and slightly husky. The mage felt his stomach flutter in that pleasant way that only happened around Derek.

“It’s always a pleasure, Der-bear.” He snickered.

Derek pulled his head away to glare at Stiles half-heartedly. “Did you just-“

“ _Yes_.”

There was silence for a few moments until Derek chuckled and Stiles joined in. “Since you gave me a horrendous nickname, what can I call you?”

Stiles pondered this for a moment, “Stilesy-Wilesy? I dunno, my name is pretty embarrassing as it is…” He trailed off and revelled in Derek’s warm laughter.

The warmth between them was intoxicating in the cold, so much so that Stiles actually whimpered when Derek moved away from him.

Derek motioned for the door to the stairs, “Wanna be warm again. C’mon, let’s go inside.” Derek held out a hand to Stiles.

Nodding with a bit too much enthusiasm, Stiles grabbed one of the other mans large, warm hands and followed him down the stairs again. Both made as little noise as possible and eventually reached Stiles’ open quarters. Derek frowned at the lack of privacy.

“I know, it sucks, but I have a double bed so…” Stiles grinned and hopped onto the bed, motioning for him to sit down as well. But Derek stayed standing, his large form glowing in the blue light.

He hesitated after looking down at Stiles with an intensity he had not seen before and moved a step away from the bed, fumbling for words, “I, uh… Stiles, we can’t… it's too...”

"Open and just begging for someone to walk past?" His head tilted to the side as Derek let out a small laugh and nodded.

Stiles sighed in resignation before getting off the bed and walking towards the stairs going down. “C’mon, I’ll show you the way out.” His voice lacked the excitement it had before, but it was entirely understandable why Derek wouldn’t want to do anything with him in an open room with many other people within hearing distance. Let alone the trouble Stiles could get into if anybody found out that he had brought somebody into the college without permission…

Hesitating slightly, Derek slid his hand into Stiles as they both quietly made their way back to the main village. They ended up back at the tavern, as that was where Derek was staying. 

Stiles smiled gently at Derek as led him to his room. The room itself was small and lacking a double bed, but had a cozy feel to it with a few candles burning and the voices of the tavern-goers audible in the background. Stiles walked ahead of Derek and looked around the room, not entirely picturing the tall, mysterious and _handsome_ companion staying there.

“Thanks for the fun night Derek, we should _totally_ go hang out in the cold on the roof again sometime.” That earned him a husky chuckle from somewhere behind him and he was about to turn to look when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back into it, smelling the surprisingly clean and woodsy smell Derek seemed to carry with him.

It was innocent… for a few moments. Then Derek’s hands started rubbing at his sides and stomach gently, making Stiles lean his head back onto the other mans shoulder.

Stiles shuddered and let out a soft moan when Derek pressed his open mouth against his throat and began to kiss and suck the skin there with a gentleness that surprised both of them. He wound his hand up behind him to tangle it in Derek's unruly dark hair as he arched his back, the soft lips and warm mouth driving him mad.

Soon enough, the gentleness was replaced by raw enthusiasm and some surprisingly sharp -and _wonderful_ - teeth. A particularly well-placed bite had Stiles whimpering and his knees buckling, but Derek must have gotten the impression that he had hurt him, because he suddenly pushed himself away from the mage, heaving for breath.

“Why did you-“ His voice cracked embarassingly, but no less embarassing than the slight tenting in his usual red robe.

Derek‘s cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and his pupils wide as he looked at Stiles. “I-I'm sorry Stiles. I never –“ He took a step towards Stiles but hesitated. Derek looked at the ground whilst frowning, his hands visibly clenching at his sides. The mage almost  _cooed_ with how much Derek looked like a young boy who had just had his sweet roll stolen.

Panting for breath slightly and trying to get his legs to stop wobbling, Stiles walked towards Derek and placed his lips very gently on his high cheekbone. “It’s ok.” He whispered it softly into Derek's  _adorable_  ears - which stuck out slightly but Stiles honestly thought it was precious. The slight rabbit teeth thing that Derek had going on as well as the whole tall, dark and mysterious brooding sex god thing was just a bonus,  _really._

As he was moving away, however, the other man grabbed his waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together with just the right amount a pressure. Derek kissed gently, but with conviction, using just the right amount of everything. Long fingers wound themselves into his hair and when they tugged at the strands, Stiles almost melted.

Both of them let out soft gasps when Derek tilted his head to the side so they could fit closer together, their tongues brushing softly. When Stiles bit down softly and then sucked on Derek’s bottom lip, he felt the companion pull away, barely registering the wet noise of parting, and leant back on the wall with a thud and a loud exhale.

Stiles laughed at the flushed cheeks and wide eyes combo on Derek’s face, brushing their hands together before walking past him towards the door. “I’ll see you here tomorrow night?”

He got a nod in return, and that was all he needed.


	4. the jarls longhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Lydia's life as Jarl. Thane Jackson and Steward Isaac make an appearance.

There was a loud crash, followed by a deafening silence in the Jarl’s hall. Only a few servants actually turned to watch the scene unfold, the others simply keeping their heads down and going about their jobs.

Jackson did not even shift in his seat, but the look in his eyes as he stared at the servant who had spilt a glass of wine on him said enough, “Well, are you even going to apologize to the _Thane_? Or are you just going to stand there like the dim-witted _Dunmer_ scu-”

The sound of a cough interrupted him, and Jackson simply moved his glare down to the floor as if it had offended him.

Lydia tutted as she walked towards him, he fur coat dragging audibly on the floor, “Now, now, my Thane. I have told you _numerous times_ , you are no-“

“Yes, I know, I am not to make any racial comments for ‘ _racial supremacists are the true bane of Skyrim_ ’.” He spoke with a snark to his tone, but overall sounded genuinely sorry – not that anybody in the hall actually believed the act.

Sitting down on her wooden throne, Lydia adjusted her silver and emerald circlet and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face before summoning Jackson over. “Thane, have you heard any news of Maven from Riften? She sent word that she was going to send one of her, uh, agents to deal with the current Skooma problem we are having.”

Jackson shifted where he stood before shaking his head. “No. She doesn't seem the type to send any letters of an incriminating nature, but if you want me to inform the local guard to 'ignore' anyone wearing the Guild’s armor, I will do so.”

The Jarl simply nodded before yawning for a few seconds and then making a sleepy noise, only noticing a few seconds later that someone was speaking to her. Isaac, the steward, was looking very unimpressed.

After staring at him with a clear look of irritation, Lydia asked him to repeat what he was saying. “The companion who you asked to slay the dragon at Mount Anthor has returned for his reward. Must I send him in?” The Jarl covered her mouth as she yawned again and nodded.

Smirking, the Thane leaned in and asked, “What made you so tired, my Jarl?”

“You, of course, you insatiable _fiend_. I have told you to stop taking those stamina potions before we-” She was interrupted by Isaac clearing his throat with a dark haired man by his side.

The steward glanced at Jackson and then back at Lydia before sighing. “This is Derek Hale, of the Companions of Jorrvaskr.” He motioned for Derek to go forward before turning on his heal and heading for the kitchen.

She nodded at him for a moment before clicking her fingers at Jackson to go fetch the coin purse and the enchanted sword. “You have done me a great service, Derek, and you will be rewarded.”

Derek nodded and gave a small smile before shifting his weight under the scrutiny of the Jarls gaze. She zeroed in on the numerous bruises on his tanned, scruffy neck and smirked, but didn’t say a word.

“It was an honor, Jarl.”

“I bet it was…” She turned away to glare at Jackson, who was purposefully walking slowly. “By the Eight, Jackson, _hurry up_.”

The Thane laughed before handing Derek the large coin purse and a flame enchanted dwarven sword with a smirk. “Found a nice girl at the Tavern, eh?”

Derek looked confused before he blushed and covered his neck with an amused chuckle. He spoke quietly so that the Jarl couldn’t hear, “I guess you could say that. Someone was very excited to see me alive after facing a _dragon_.” He turned to face Lydia once more. “Many thanks, Jarl.”

With a lazy flick of her hand, Lydia dismissed him and stood up to go lie down for a while and try to have a short _uninterrupted_ nap. Jackson actually looked surprised when she held up a hand to stop him from following but laughed and followed her anyway. Lydia let out a fond but exasperated sigh and leaned into his touch when he placed his hands at her waist.

“You know you love it when I use stamina potions before we-” She let out a small squeak to stop him from speaking in case anyone overheard.

Looking back over her shoulder at him, her lips curled up deviously as she pulled him into an empty hallway and whispered something into his ear seductively. Jackson’s ears were tipped with red and he let out a stammered cough when she pulled away.

“I’ll see you _later_ , dearest Thane.” Lydia walked with a sway in her hips back to the main hall to talk to Isaac about the bounty set up for those pesky bandits at Hob’s Fall. The Thane, however leant back against the wooden wall with his eyes glazed as he chuckled softly while he rubbed his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Derek and his companion bros, Boyd and Erica.


	5. friendly concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Boyd are excited to see Derek again... but who is this pasty kid in the red robe?

Erica hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. There was a ringing noise in her ears and her heart was pounding, but even over that she could hear the cheers of her fellow companions. The whole hall was warm and alive with the voices of her friends and brothers & sisters in arms.

“That all you got…?” Her eyes flashed yellow as she wiped some blood off her lip, before it curled up in a snarl. Ethan, the newly recruited _welp_ , only shook his head and taunted Erica with a ‘come here’ motion, disregarding his twin Aiden trying to keep him standing upright. “I’ll hit you so hard your _milk-drinker_  parents will feel it!”

Her long blonde hair was starting to fall out of the leather cord she used to tie it up with and she brushed a strand behind her ear as she staggered upright. Erica lifted her hands in a defensive position and was about to yell another insult when she felt a strong hand clamp down on her shoulder. She was about to turn around and snarl at whoever was trying to stop her from brawling, but let out a gleeful shout instead.

Derek had a small smile on his face, clearly glad to be back with his brethren after his extended stay in Winterhold. “Brothers, Sisters… It’s good to be back.”

After the slightly tedious greetings everyone wanted to bestow upon him, he turned on his heel to go towards his quarters and seemingly walked into a wall. A large, redguard wall at that. Derek let out a loud noise of joy and felt large arms wrap around him in a hug.

Boyd was immensely tall and muscled, but when he smiled like that he looked like a young kid who had just gotten a new toy, not a ruthless companion. “Derek! Erica and I were wondering if you were ever going to come back…” The blonde stepped out from behind Boyd and smiled.

“So everything went well, I hope…?” She was using that tone of voice that was usually reserved for sweet talking her way out – or _in_ \- to something. “No, uh… _maidens_ distract you?” Derek scoffed and did a weird eyebrow quirk.

There was a short silence and then Boyd spoke, a smirk evident in his voice. “Well, I for one am glad you finally got some actio-…” His voice died down as the door opened with a creek and a young Breton boy with honey gold eyes and moles speckled over his face walked in. Mage robes, Boyd noted and turned to Erica with a look of disbelief.

 The newcomer looked mildly confused for a few seconds, but then Derek shouted, “Stiles, over here!” with a large smile on his now pale face – staying in Winterhold for six months had pretty much diminished his tan.

Erica and Boyd looked confused, “What in _Oblivion_ is a Stiles, Derek?” The taller companion asked.

The blonde gave Stiles a knowing look and then winked at Derek.

The pale boy went even paler and his eyes widened slightly once he reached _his_ companion. “…Should I be scared?”

“Very. I eat mages like you for bre—oh my _word_ , calm down I am only joking.” Erica laughed at the shocked look on his face before continuing. “Well, Derek, don’t you think some introductions are in order…?”

Looking reasonably uncomfortable, Derek reached his hand out to Stiles and pulled him closer to the group. “Stiles, these are my best friends and brother & sister in arms. The blonde one, Erica, is really harmless _if_  you don’t offend her. Boyd on the other hand…” he paused. “Well, he is really a snuggly bear. Once you get to know him.”

“Snuggly _wolf_ , thank you very much.” The tall dark man corrected with a small smile. Stiles still looked confused, but now he was smiling at them.

Smiling brightly he held out his hand to Boyd and then Erica. “It’s really nice to meet you after hearing so much about you. I’m Stiles. I attend the College of Winterhold.”

“He is my, uh… my, well, yeah.” He let out a noise when Stiles punched him but reeled him in for a intimate hug as a sorry.

There was an awkward silence, interrupted by Erica stepping forward with a suspicious look on her face, “Does he know about the whole Were-“

“Shut up, Erica.” Derek looked at her with wide pleading eyes before shaking his head slightly. The other two companions let out a heavy sigh in unison before letting out a chuckle. Feeling thankful that Stiles hadn’t noticed the worried looks in their maybe-not-a-natural-shade-of-amber eyes, Derek laughed with them and gestured to the doors that led to the training courtyard.

“Come, friend, you must tell us of your whirlwind romance with our broody sourwolf!” Erica twirled, her studded armor clanking slightly.

Tilting his head to the side before nodding, Stiles laughed. “Sourwolf. That’s it, that’s your new nickname, Der.” He looked over his shoulder to see Derek looking utterly done with life while glaring at Erica and couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped him. “Come on, Sourwolf, lets go be embarrassed by your friends.”

Wrapping an arm around the red robe covered shoulders and ignoring the looks the other companions sent them – he was of a very high regard in the companions, so they would never dare say anything about him, but clearly they didn’t think staring was an issue. “I’ll get you a damn sweetroll too, if you want… _Wulfgar._ ”

“You- I told you not to call me by my first name!” Stiles whined and hid his face in the crook of Derek’s neck while they walked to the outside training area.

Erica and Boyd smiled at the scene before sitting down at the table on the porch. They shared a look of concern when Derek picked up Stiles hand and kissed his knuckles in apology.

They had never seen Derek so smitten and happy before, and were rightfully concerned that when Stiles found out about Derek’s lycanthropic side, he would leave.

Erica sighed wistfully and hoped Stiles would stay, for Derek’s sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another time skip.


	6. sweet mother, sweet mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets an unexpected visit and Stiles is left out.

Erica banged her fist against Derek’s wooden door frantically, “Derek! Derek, get out here now!” she wiped a blonde lock off her face and made a growling noise when there was no response – not that she would have heard something over the chaos in Jorrvaskr. Her fellow companions where all shouting at each other to wake up and get into their armor. Erica’s improved hearing pick out the particularly weary sigh of the Harbinger.

Things quieted down after the main doors slammed closed and Erica could only let out an exasperated sigh when she heard what was going on in Derek’s room – one would think he would realize how loud they were when they did that. “I swear to Talos, Derek! You—” Erica was cut off by the door opening.

Derek was flushed, sweaty and had more than a few small bruises on his neck and chest. Erica noted the lack of clothing and let out a laugh at the pitiable job the sheet was doing at preserving Derek’s modesty. 

“Erica, you had better have a good reason to…” he trailed off when Stiles came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shirtless torso, a goody smile on his face as he nuzzled his chin on a broad shoulder.

If it wasn’t a matter of extreme importance, Erica would have cooed and teased them, but it was and she needed Derek. “… Get your armor on right now, a Dark Brotherhood assassin has murdered the merchant Anoriath and is still in the city. The guards are saying it was a young woman.”

Derek stiffened and unwrapped Stiles’ arms from his waist before turning to his armor rack. Stiles looked nervous, his eyes wide. He didn’t say a word as he sat back on Derek’s bed and reached under the bed to get his red robes, pulling them over his head shakily. Once they were on, Stiles looked to Derek with wide eyes.

“Was... was it…” Derek’s hands were shaking as he fastened the straps on his Iron Armor.

Erica stared grimly for a second before shrugging, “Derek, you don’t even know if she is in the Dark Brotherhood anymore. It’s been 5 years…”

The companion was sitting on his bed now, pulling on his boots and strapping them in. His daedric battleaxe clinked against his breastplate as he secured it in its strap on his back. Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s as he shot him a weary glance. “What’s going on, Derek..? Who is she talking about?”

He opened his mouth to reply but faltered, and Erica replied instead. “Now is not the time to explain, Derek will tell you later.” 

Stiles stood up and walked over to the tall wooden shelf pressed against the wall opposite the bed while Derek stayed silent. His staff felt familiar in his hands as he picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds. He shook his head and sighed.

The blonde companion gestured to the door once Derek stood up, still very silent. “Derek, if it is her, what are you going to do?”

“I… I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in yea—” Derek was cut off by the soft sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

“Hello, Brother.” She was leaning in the doorway, clothed in black skintight armor that blended all too well with the darkness. A hood obstructed Erica’s view of her face but she knew it was her. “It’s been too long.”

The entire room was silent and still for a long moment. Erica pushed off of the wall she was leaning on and grabbed the woman, shoving her against the bookshelf next to the door and snarling. Stiles let out a small noise and made to move forward to separate the two, but a large hand on his chest held him back. The mysterious woman let out a small laugh as Erica shoved her against the bookshelf again, this time causing a few books to fall.

Derek’s eyebrows drew together as he frowned, his eyes showing a sadness Erica had not seen in years. “Erica, get off her.” His voice was entirely too calm and his eyes flashed amber for a second. The blonde looked at him for a few seconds before pushing off of the woman and taking a step back. 

She didn't miss the flabbergasted look on Stiles face as he looked at Derek’s eyes, now back to their usual green. Erica pointed at the assassin, “If you think you can come and hide out here, of all the places in Whiterun…!” 

The woman drew back her hood and tilted her head at Erica, “Oh, what are you going to do? Go all ‘creature of the night’ on me? I’m sure that will go down well with all the guards about…”

Erica snarled at her but dropped her hand back to her side. Remembering himself, Derek took a step forward. “You should not be here. Do you have any idea of the consequences I would suffer if you were to be caught in my room?” His voice was not loud, but held a strong authority that had Stiles taking a step back.

Cora laughed and placed her hands on her hips. “Is that anyway to greet your baby sister? After all these years, I thought you would at least have gained some manners to make up for the more… animalistic side of you.” She quirked an eyebrow and moved to sit down in a chair by the small fireplace, only to be stopped by Erica snarling at her.

“So you kill someone, sneak into Jorrvaskr, into my room and expect me to hide you and be polite? I don’t care how many damn years it’s been, Cora!” Derek’s voice was rising and Erica shot him a look. The last thing they needed was one of their fellow companions to hear a ruckus and come looking.

Stiles cleared his throat and made to speak but Derek sent him a look. He lifted his hands and shrugged before shaking his head and mumbling, “Fine, don’t tell me what’s going on. Stiles doesn’t need to know, no sir, he doesn't.” The assassin quirked her lips into a small smile while she looked at Stiles.

The mage glared at her and let out a scoff, “So you’re Derek’s sister?”

The dark haired companion groaned, “Stiles, don’t.”

Cora let out a small laugh, “So you’re fucking my brother?” Derek stiffened and moved forward, grabbing Cora and pushing her into a wooden chair. Stiles exhaled angrily and shifted his weight from left to right.

Cora laughed in a demented way and smirked, “So, Der-Bear… Mind helping your own flesh and blood out for a few days?”

“Why in Oblivion should I help you? You left me 5 years ago to join a group of merciless killers!” Derek towered over her, his arms waving in the air as he talked.

Erica interrupted the two with an exasperated noise, “Now is not the time to sort out your family issues. Derek, you have a wanted murderer who wants you to help her escape. I don’t give a skeever’s ass whether or not she is your family, if Kodlak were to find out…!”

“I know, Erica. But I cannot send her out to the guards, she will be jailed for life!” He turned to Cora, who was eyeing Stiles intensely, much to his displeasure. “I will not take responsibility for you. You can use the alchemy table to make an invisibility potion, and then you can show yourself out. I no longer consider you family and so you do not deserve my help.”

With that, he walked swiftly past Erica and Cora out the door. Erica could hear his footsteps going down the hallway and then up the stairs leading to the main hall. The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments. 

The assassin stood gracefully and tilted her head at Stiles before turning to Erica. “Does he know about Derek?” the companion stayed silent but glared at her. “I’ll take that as a no, then…”

Letting out an annoyed shout of exasperation, Stiles threw his hands in the air, “What in Oblivion should I know about Derek? I have ignored the comments, but I would really fucking appreciate it if someone would tell me!”

Erica looked away and roughly yanked Cora out of her chair. “Stiles… you need to ask Derek that. It is not my secret to tell.” With that, she led Cora to the alchemy table, in the room next to Derek’s.

Stiles fell back onto the bed with a huff and silently wondered what everyone was keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry - I'm going to go over the chapter in a few hours.
> 
> any suggestions for a setting for next chapter? Any quest or location anyone wants included?


End file.
